Head over Heels
by kick4ever11
Summary: Grace has been bothering Kim about her little crush, on the most obvious. Jack Anderson. Jerry and Rudy has been doing the same thing to Jack about his little crush. Will there be sparks in this relationship? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. I love Kickin' It, especially when it's about Jack and Kim. I hope you enjoy my story, and I don't own Kickin' It or Uggs.**

Chapter 1: Girl, You're Head over Heels

Kim's POV:

I woke up for another day in prison…. Or as teachers call it school. I dressed in skinny jeans, my chestnut Uggs, and my lazy sweater. I love my lazy sweater, it's gray and super big, yet comfy. I had my hair down as usual. I ate an apple and left the house. My parents go to work in the morning and come home late (their business workers). I arrived to school, to spot a _cute_ brunette waving at me. Wait!? Did I just call my bestfriend, Jack Anderson, cute?! Get it together Kim! I walked over to my locker that has already been opened for me,… Jack.

"Hey Kim, did you do the al-"

"Yes, I got the algebra homework." I said while I pulled it out of my folder. I knew Jack like the back of my hand. He is sweet, caring, loyal, funny, _hot_, and procrastinates when it comes to school. Wait, I called Jack hot?! KIM GET IT TOGETHER!

"Thanks Kim," Jack said as he gave me a hug and left for class.

Okay. I admit it, I do kind of have a little crush on Jack. School ended and a walked home with Grace. She is like my sister, we share everything and talk about everything. I opened my door and we grabbed some chips and juice and head to my room.

"So Kim, I heard Donna Tobin was dating Matthew, ugh… such a-"

"Yes, Grace we know, she's a slut." I tried to calm down Grace. We both hate Donna, since she gets all the boys in our grade.

BEEP!

My phone beeped, it was a message from Jack. Apparently he is in detention because he slept in Social Studies again.

"Who's that?" Grace asked, nosey as usual.

"It's Jack"

Grace started to smirk. She knows that I like Jack, even though I never told her. She says I'm too obvious. She jokes around me, even though she knows I hate it.

"Jack and Kim sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Grace mocked.

I just walked over to Grace, and simply just slapped her.

"Just admit it Kim, you love your little Jackie!" Grace said followed by kissing noises.

"Okay maybe just a little." I responded

"Yeah right, more like head over heels!" Graces adds

"No." I replied

" Oh, Jack! Spare against me, and then pin me to the ground. Your hair is perfect, and voice is so seductive. Oh, I love your Jack Anderson!" Grace mocked.

That deserves another slap. I do like Jack, but he probably thinks that I'm just his best friend. Grace is right though, I am head over heels with Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so first I want to say thanks to all who read my chapter! I love the reviews, they really encouraged me. I'm sorry I write late, it's a habit. I'm going to try to post a chapter every night. I said TRY. Please leave positive comments and tips for the next chapter, please. I love you guys so much! 333**

Jack's POV:

I'm so glad Kim has my back for me always. If she didn't….I'd be screwed. She helps me with school a lot,… I procrastinate a lot. She is my best friend. She's always been there for me. She's sweet, nice, athletic, beautiful, and funny..WOAH! Did I just call Kim, beautiful? I mean she's pretty, but we're just friends…I think.

I need to go to the dojo, next week is the tournament. I changed into my gi, and head over to Jerry and Rudy to learn some moves.

"Yo! What's up man!" Jerry hollered.

"Nothing much, hold on I need to txt Kim about the tournament." I said while I walked over to my bag.

"Sure Jack, you're going to text Kim about the tournament." Jerry and Rudy said while smirking and laughing.

"Wow, hold on. What do you guys mean?" I asked not finishing my text. I walked over to them, I guess I was blushing, because they started laughing.

"Aww! Does my two best fighters have a romance sparking?" Rudy questioned while he smirked.

"Um… Rudy I'm pretty sure me and Jack aren't gay." Jerry said while thinking it over. I honestly think Jerry was being serious.

"No Jerry. I was talking about my little Jackie having a little crushy wushy on Kim." Rudy said in a babyish voice.

"Guys, I don't have a crush on Kim. Yeah, she is nice and helpful. She's an awesome athlete. She'd caring, funny, se- I mean-" I was interrupted. I knew I said the wrong thing. Damn it!

"HA! We knew it. You love Kim Crawford. You love Kim. You love Kim. You lov-" They mocked until I flipped them both. I admit it, I do like Kim. She is so beautiful, personality and body wise. When I see her, my heart drops. I do love her.

"Guys shut up! Don't say anything!" I said to the two idiots on the floor. They said ok and got up. All of a sudden Kim came in.

"Sorry I'm late, I was at Grace's" Kim said. When she went into the changing room, Rudy and Jerry started making kissy noises. I just left I had enough. Before I walked out the door, Jerry yelled, "Admit it Jack, you're head over heels!"

Maybe I was, I don't know But, I know one thing for sure. If Jerry and Rudy get involved in my love life,….. I'm SCREWED.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am SO SORRY about the long update. It's just I have so much homework and tests. I didn't want to cause suspense for you guys. Anyway, I love the comments I am getting, and thanks for all my followers!**

Kim's POV:

I left the dojo, after practice. Jack ran in a rush, he didn't even talk to me at all. I went over to Falafel Phil's for some… decent food. I took a booth and started to eat this shit call fast food. All of a sudden, Jerry appeared.

"Hey Mamacit-" Jerry said until I pinched his arm. I like to be called Kim. Not Kimmy or Kimberly, or Mamacita. I HATE that.

** "**Ouch. How the hell does Jack like you." Jerry Muttered. My heart stopped. Jack Anderson likes me?! OMG! YESS HALLEJUIAH!

"He does?! Really! When did he tell you? What did he say about me?" I asked Jerry about a million questions.

"Woah. You like Jack too?" Jerry said.

"No. but, answer my question. When did he say that to you?" I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, Me and Rudy kept on bothering Jack with who he likes. But I think Rudy thinks Me and Jack are a couple. He said that his two best fighters have a romance sparking. I'm not gay though. Anyway, Jack said he likes you before you came in today." Jerry answered.

"Jerry….RUDY MEANS ME AND JACK YOU NIMROD! OMG I'M SOO HAPPY! I LOVE HI-" shit…..I said too much.

"HA! I knew it! You like him too." Jerry said. All of a sudden Jack came.

"Who does Kim like" Jack says as he pull up a seat next to Jerry. I was hypnotized by the chocolate brown hair, the beautiful eyes, his lips that make my heart melt.

"Kim…KIM!" Jack says to me.

"What?" I say snapping back to Earth.

"Do you like me?" Jack says as he scratches the back of his neck. He looks a little bit embarrassed yet happy.

"No. pff. Who told you that?" I tried saying that calm, but failed.

"Remember Kim, about when you screamed I Love Jack, you're so happy, since I told you he likes you" Jerry said. "I think you have some memory loss issues.

"YOU TOLD KIM I LIKE HER! THAT WAS A SECRET!" Jack screamed.

"Ha! You do like me!" I said. Jack blushed

"You like me too." He came back at me.

Our faces was nose to nose while we screamed back at each other.

"WOULD YOU GUYS FRICKEN KISS!" Jerry screamed.

Jacks hand went around my waist as I put my hand behind his neck. We started to kiss, and it was AMAZING! Rudy, came in, with a camera.

"OMG! My fighters are official a couple! YES!" Rudy squealed. He is such a fan girl.

We ignored Rudy, and Jerry left with a smile on his face. This kiss was blissful and unforgettable. We stopped to take a breath, by then Rudy was gone.

"I love you Kim Crawford"

"I love you Jack Anderson."

"Jack?"

"Yes baby?"

"Let's never tell Jerry any of our secrets anymore."

"Agreed"


End file.
